Lembranças
by P.PurpleR
Summary: O que aconteceria com Isabella Swan, se Edward Cullen nunca tivesse voltado? *Pós Lua Nova* Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar. Essa dor é muito real. Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar. ( My Imortal-Evanescence)


— _Não se preocupe. Você é humana... Sua memória não passa de uma peneira. O tempo cura todas as feridas para sua espécie. _

_(Lua Nova, página 60). _

_**Anos depois...**_

— _Edward_? — A voz lenta e proferida com dificuldade retirou a jovem de sua atual leitura.

Paige suspirou tristemente enquanto se levantava e caminhava em direção à cama hospitalar onde Isabella, ou Bella — como a garota carinhosamente a apelidou — repousava. Sua doença, Alzheimer, havia avançado, e todos da casa de repouso sabiam que em breve ela os deixaria.

A jovem ainda tentava processar esse fato. Havia se apegado à senhora mais do que lhe era devido, e seu coração doía por saber que não a teria ao seu lado por muito mais tempo. Ela aproximou-se da cama, tomando a mão pequena e envelhecida entre suas mãos joviais enquanto depositava um suave beijo em sua testa enrugada.

— _Edward_... é você? Você voltou? — Bella questionava de olhos fechados. Ela estava dormindo, Paige constatou.

_Edward, Edward, Edward... _era tudo o que ela conseguia dizer desde que a doença a dominou por completo.

Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se de como adorava passar suas tardes na casa de repouso. O que para muitos seria considerado tedioso, para ela era incrível. Poder desfrutar da companhia de pessoas que tinham memórias, experiências e histórias incríveis e tempo disponível para contá-las era maravilhoso para uma boa ouvinte como ela.

Quando, há dois anos, ela se voluntariou na casa de repouso, jamais imaginou que se apegaria tanto a uma pessoa como tinha se apegado à Sra. Swan. Com seu rosto sereno de pele branquinha e macia, enfeitado com delicadas rugas, ela sempre tinha um sorriso tranquilo em seus lábios que lembrava Paige o formato de um pequeno coração. Seus cabelos brancos sempre bem arrumados em um coque eram extremamente macios ao toque. Ela poderia facilmente ser sua avó, e Paige a amava mais do que poderia explicar.

Quando iniciou o seu voluntariado, Bella tinha sido recém-diagnosticada com Alzheimer no estágio intermediário da doença. Ela passava quase o tempo todo sentada em sua cadeira de balanço, com um olhar distante e opaco. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que ali moravam e que não tinham ninguém. Quase todos os idosos da casa tinham familiares que os visitavam constantemente, mas Isabella era completamente sozinha. Pelo que Paige soube, ela era filha única e seus pais há muito tinham falecido. Ela nunca se casou ou teve filhos.

Os funcionários do local eram atarefados demais para dedicar um pouco de tempo para apenas conversar com a velha senhora e, Paige, mais do que depressa, pegou isso para si. Ela dedicava todas as suas tardes para dar atenção a Isabella e descobriu que a mente humana era incrível.

Ainda desfrutando de um pouco de lucidez, Bella passava quase o tempo inteiro lhe contando sobre um amor do passado. A convicção em suas palavras era tamanha, que Paige quase podia acreditar que tudo proferido pela senhora era a mais absoluta verdade, não fosse o fato de ela afirmar, veementemente, que o seu _Edward _era um vampiro.

Ela riu alegremente ao lembrar-se disso. De fato, _realmente incrível_. Bella contava, com uma riqueza de detalhes impressionante, os momentos que passou ao lado do seu amado. Paige acreditava que um _Edward _possa realmente ter existido, mas realidade e fantasia se misturavam na cabeça da agradável senhora, e ela não poderia afirmar com clareza o que era ou não real.

E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais esses momentos de lucidez se tornavam raros, até que, simplesmente, deixaram de existir. Alzheimer era uma doença lenta e degenerativa. Destruía aos poucos todas as memórias que a pessoa acumulou ao longo da vida. Mas em Isabella ela foi rápida e letal.

A garota sentia falta, mais do que poderia imaginar, das histórias fantasiadas da velinha de voz doce e serena, que agora passava todo o seu tempo deitada em uma cama, dormindo e conversando em seu sono.

Paige suspirou tristemente enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado da cama, continuando a segurar as mãos castigadas pelo tempo entre as suas. Enquanto olhava para o rosto adormecido, sua mente passeou por suas próprias memórias.

O sol brilhava no céu e a jovem loira achou o momento apropriado para passear um pouco com Bella pelos jardins. Ela adentrou o quarto que pertencia à Isabella e lhe saudou alegremente, como era do seu feitio.

— Vamos tomar um pouco de sol, minha linda?

Isabella virou o rosto em sua direção e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

Depois de ter lhe dado banho e a vestido com roupas frescas, apropriadas para o dia ensolarado, Bella se manifestou pela primeira vez enquanto Paige penteava os seus cabelos.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto de maquiagens, Alice! – ela disse enfaticamente e com a voz emburrada.

Paige conhecia o suficiente da história de Bella para saber quem era Alice e surpreendeu-se pela menção do nome da mulher. Fazia tanto tempo que Bella não falava qualquer coisa, que se lembrava de algo ou interagia com ela que, mesmo que fosse confundindo-a com outra pessoa, ela tinha ficado feliz.

Paige suspirou novamente. Estava suspirando demais naquele dia, mas não podia evitar. Aquela tinha sido a última vez que Bella teve algum tipo de interação com alguém. Depois disso, a doença avançou sobre ela e a tomou por completo.

Bella já não conseguia mais ficar sentada em sua amada cadeira de balanço, nem mesmo podia passear pelos jardins, pois ela não conseguia permanecer em uma cadeira de rodas, por mais confortável que ela fosse. Sua vida se resumia a ficar deitada dia e noite, na cama hospitalar. Os médicos disseram que lhe restava pouco tempo de vida e aquela notícia abalou Paige, mesmo que ela soubesse que seria o melhor para Isabella, que estava apenas sofrendo. Ela merecia descansar. Paige apenas precisava aceitar isso.

Vendo que Bella não acordaria por tão cedo, ela voltou para a poltrona onde estava sentada e retomou sua leitura, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que estava lendo.

...

_Bella estava na clareira novamente. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela conseguia reconhecer o ambiente onde se encontrava. _

_A grama estava alta e misturava-se às diversas flores lilás, dando lugar a um ar calmo e delicado, exatamente como ela se lembrava. _

_Naquele momento, parecia que o Alzheimer nunca tivera atingido-a. Sua mente estava sã e recordando cada lembrança, por menor e mais insignificante que fosse. _

_Ela se lembrava de ser uma criança desastrada que odiava as aulas de balé. Das fases aventureiras da mãe e de quando a progenitora conheceu Phill. Lembrava-se de ter decidido ir morar com o pai para dar mais liberdade ao padrasto e à sua mãe, e, inevitavelmente, lembrava-se dele... Edward. _

_Da primeira vez que o viu, do primeiro beijo, de quando descobriu quem ele era e de não ter sentido medo ante a revelação. Dele indo embora e lhe dizendo tudo que ela sempre soube, mas que ouvir de sua boca tinha sido mais doloroso do que poderia imaginar. _

_Ela se lembrava de viver em um constante estado depressivo até ser obrigada a ir morar com a mãe, e de como decidiu que camuflaria seus sentimentos para que seus pais respirassem mais tranquilos. _

_Lembrava-se de que seguiu sua vida, mas, ao contrário do que ele lhe disse, nunca o esqueceu. Bella não tinha nada sobre ele, nenhuma foto. Edward existia apenas em sua memória. Apenas suas lembranças e a cicatriz em formato de lua em seu pulso. Eram as únicas coisas que a mantinham, de certa forma, sã. Eram a prova viva de que tudo tinha sido real. _

_Ela nunca mais voltou a Forks. Era doloroso demais voltar ao palco das suas memórias dolorosas. Mas agora, tantos e tantos anos depois, estava maravilhada por estar na clareira novamente. Ela deu uma volta ao redor de si mesma, querendo ver cada cantinho do lugar onde vivera bons momentos. _

_Foi naquele instante que ela o viu. Edward. _

_Estava a poucos metros de distância, sorrindo para ela. O mesmo sorriso de que ela se lembrava. Seu coração trovejava em seu peito, e Bella tinha a sensação de que ele sairia por sua boca, tamanha a força das suas batidas. _

— _Edward? — ela questionou, incerta sobre ele realmente estar ali ou se era fruto da sua imaginação saudosista. _

_Em resposta, ele apenas sorriu. _

— _Edward... é você? Você voltou? — ela indagou novamente, agora caminhando apressadamente em sua direção. _

_Mas ele nada dizia. Apenas continuava sorrindo carinhosa e apaixonadamente para ela. _

_E, quando finalmente estava à sua frente, ela mal conseguia respirar. Estendeu a mão e tocou o seu rosto, sentindo sua textura macia e gelada em seu tato. Lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos. Depois de tantos anos, ele realmente estava ali. _

— _Eu voltei para você, minha Bella... — Sua voz sussurrada chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ela permaneceu quieta, apenas admirando o seu rosto. Lindo. Exatamente como ela se lembrava. _

_Edward se inclinou em sua direção e depositou em pequeno beijo em sua testa. Ela ofegou. Como tinha sentido falta daquilo. Dos seus lábios em contato com sua pele. _

— _Bella... venha comigo — ele a chamou, com uma mão estendida para ela. _

— _Edward... você está aqui... — ela balbuciou, ainda espantada e maravilhada com o encontro repentino. _

— _Sim... agora ficaremos juntos por toda a eternidade, meu amor. — Ele sorriu. Sua voz era suava e aveludada. Tranquila._

_E, olhando fixamente para seus olhos dourados, Bella entrelaçou sua mão à dele e, juntos, engolfados pelo brilho que emanava do corpo masculino, eles caminharam para o desconhecido. _

_Bella estava, finalmente, em paz. _

**N/A: **Alô pessoal, essa foi mais uma ideia que surgiu na minha mente e eu apenas precisava tirá-la do meu sistema! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não seja um fantasminha, só o Gasparzinho é camarada *meu bordão, me processem* Comente, favorite... recomende *sonhar não custa nada, okay?* Leia minha outra os, comenta lá também... como vocês podem perceber, as opções de uma boa ação são infinitas, escolha todas elas e faça uma autora mega feliz hahaha É isso aí, beijinhos procês e boa semana 3


End file.
